The present invention relates to a showcase which can lock a door for opening/closing a display room.
The door of the showcase in which the display room is surrounded with a transparent wall has conventionally been constituted to be locked. In this case, there have generally been available a showcase which matches a hole formed in metal fittings of a main body side with a hole of a grip of a door and inserts a lock therein to lock the door (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-173186), and a showcase which extends a shaft incorporated in a door into a lower machine chamber and locks the door therein (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-141140).
However, in the case of the former structure, there is a problem of great damage of an appearance because not only realization is difficult but also metal fittings are visible to the outside when the door is not locked unless the door is smaller than the main body. On the other hand, in the latter case, since the locking is carried out in the machine chamber, the problem of the damaged appearance can be solved. However, a door structure becomes considerably complex to cause an increase in cost. Besides, the locking is carried out at a door lower end, bending of the door at the upper portion is increased, creating a problem that the upper portion is separated from the main body to take out goods.